


Not Her Enemy

by Word_Devourer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc has a bad existence, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Memory Loss, Pain, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Devourer/pseuds/Word_Devourer
Summary: Ladybug has been forced to fight her partner enough times by now to know what it looks like to see him turned against her.Today, in the wreckage of the end of the world, she has no intention of fighting him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Not Her Enemy

Ladybug stood there, arms at her sides, and, after a second, opened her eyes, her gaze going past the flickering, blinding energy in his hands, straight into his eyes.

Chat Blanc stared back, and, though it was too faint to see, his arm trembled.

“You should be scared of me.”

“No.”

“You… I… I ended the world, Marinette. You know what I’m capable of.”

Her hands stayed at her sides, her yo-yo untouched.

She shook her head. “I _don’t_ know what you’re capable of,” she said, “I don’t know how long you’ve been here, or how we ended up together, or who broke us apart, and I don’t know what you’re capable of.” She took a step forward. “But I know what you’re _not_ capable of.”

“You… Stay back!” he said, and she stopped.

“Even back when I’m from,” she said, “we’ve been partners for years. You’ve cried into my shoulder over things you couldn’t tell me about. I’ve seen you on days you don’t tell people about.” She sighed. “I’ve seen you angry, and this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Shut up.”

“You won’t use that on me.”

_“I- Yes I will, if you don’t give me your Miraculous”_

“No, you won’t. You’re scared, and you’re hurt.”

His expression curled into a snarl, but his arms were shaking now, as he tried to keep the Cataclysm pointed at her.

“And… And you think this is your fault, and it’s _not._ ”

“ _Yes, it is.”_

“No. I know you. You wouldn’t do this, not unless you were forced to. And… And either way… I can fix this. _We_ can fix this.”

His breath rattled in his throat now, the cataclysm shuddering in his hands.

“Listen to me,” she said, voice soft, as she stepped forward again, “we can fix this. I just need your help.”

“No, it’s… It’s…”

“What? Too late? We both know that isn’t true, just let me-

The Cataclysm exploded forwards, a blinding flash of white light, blotting out everything else.

\--

He fell back, always clawing away on his hands and knees. He found the edge of the platform, and, gripping the edge, pulled in on himself.

_That…_

_It…_

_He hadn’t meant to…_

His nails dug in against the rusted metal.

His breathing, already torn from keeping himself controlled, seemed to tear at his throat, as if possessed of the same destructive energy that… That…

He didn’t dare turn around.

If he turned around, he’d have to acknowledge what had just happened. He’d have to see Ladybug, frozen once more, just like the one below.

He’d have to see what he’d done. Again.

He shuddered.

“You were wrong.”

He wanted to cry, but in the entire time he’d been here alone, he hadn’t been able to, some parting curse from Hawkmoth.

_“You were wrong.”_

The water stretched out beneath him, and, not for the first time, he wondered if he could just leave… Maybe, somewhere far from Paris, there was somewhere… Some… But the sun was gone. There were no stars. No day, no night, only the endless, piercing light. There couldn’t be anywhere left on the earth.

And now…

“No.”

He froze, an almost imperceptible touch on his back.

“I wasn’t.”

He didn’t turn.

He didn’t move.

_“Marinette?”_

“I told you. I know what it looks like when you’re my enemy. There have been enough days where Akumas have made me fight you by now, and _this…_ It’s not one of those days.”

“And you… You bet your life on that.”

“Of course.”

“You… You knew I’d miss.”

“I knew you’d hit exactly what you were aiming at.”

He shivered, nothing to do with the pervasive cold that had overtaken the planet.

“It’s in the bell.”

There was a long silence.

“Okay.”

Her hand slipped up, past his shoulder, and around his neck. He could almost believe that she was about to choke him. In a way, she was.

“When you… break that… I’ll forget, won’t I?”

She seemed to hesitate.

“I… I think so.”

“I’ve… been here a long time.” He didn’t finish the thought.

She didn’t respond.

“Well…” He let out a breath, closing his eyes. “Make it quick.”

“Okay.”

There was a _crack,_ and a sudden, almost painful burning beneath his skin, as he felt years upon years of memories begin to come unraveled, pulling apart at the seams, leaving first the vague impressions of a dream, and then…

For a single, quiet second, what was left of him felt something he had had only ever remembered before.

Peace.

And Chat Blanc was gone.

\--

Stalagmites were formed, apparently, by droplets of water, that fell, and, drip by drip, left material that petrified around the existing shape.

Chat Noir, as he pushed up to his knees, felt as if an entire layer of crystal was cracking, falling away from him, leaving strange, dream-like memories, that dissipated even as he tried to focus on them.

He pushed up to his knees, and heard the long familiar sound of Ladybug releasing a purified Akuma.

_Strange. He didn’t remember an Akuma._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant this to be a prompt fill using the line 'you should be scared of me,' but then I got caught up in Chat Blanc based thoughts. Kinda messed up how he existed only in a state of perpetual suffering. I mean, honestly, same goes for every Akuma, but most Akumas don't last for years.


End file.
